Carousel
by Kuma-tiff
Summary: No importaba lo que estuviese haciendo, viendo o pensando, ella siempre esta en su mente y eso comienza a asustarlo. Viridianshipping/Ligero OoC.


**¡Y mi primer Viridianshipping! Me ha costado más de lo esperado, más por mantener a ambos tan retraídos y algo torpes con respecto a esta clase de relaciones (bah, que Silver siempre me ha costado escribirlo enamorado sin que se vea algo OoC).**

**En fin, dejo la palabrería y espero les agrade.**

* * *

_"For all you broken-hearted lovers lost_  
_go find another one."_

Todo le recordaba a ella… y era aterrador.

La veía en chicas que ni siquiera conocía, la veía en los aparadores de las tiendas, escuchaba su risa en el viento. Inclusive el viento helado de Weavile le hacía pensar en lo blanca que era la sonrisa de su superior.

La mente clara y despejada, tranquilidad y fríos los sentimientos. Esas eran cosas que Pryce le había enseñado y él seguía al pie de la letra incluso hasta ahora; pero ella, o el simple recuerdo de ella, le hacían perder toda su concentración y quedarse viendo a la nada.

Si su tutor se enterara de que una mujer le causaba tal conflicto mental, probablemente lo acusaría de débil.

Respiro largamente en lo que recogía una de sus piernas, recargando el brazo en su rodilla. Odiaba a todos; odiaba a Red por haberla hecho una Dex Holder, odiaba a Green por dejarles solos de manera consciente o inconsciente, odiaba a Blue por hacer señas raras cuando ella no veía, odiaba a Gold por haberle señalado lo linda que era, odiaba a Crystal por…

…bien, no tenía una idea de que poder culpar a su amiga, pero probablemente ella tendría que estar de acuerdo con los demás sobre lo que estaban planeando contra él.

Pero sobre todo culpa de Yellow, por ser como era y haberse convertido en algo parecido a una obsesión.

Y eso pensaba solo era, una simple obsesión. Si no, no comprendía el por qué podía pasar horas pensando en pequeños y torpes detalles de aquella sanadora; cómo ella lograba siempre sonreír sin importar la situación, sobre como su cabello acentuaba más su… lo que sea tuviera, inclusivo el tacto de su piel le interesaba.

Jaló uno de sus mechones de cabello, buscando dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Odiaba sentirse de aquella manera, ni siquiera podía poner en orden su mente y explicarse que sentía por ella, pasaba de tener lógica a ser un conjunto de silabas y letras sueltas sin sentido.

Debía evitarla. Evitarla y poder poner en orden su mente, pero a la vez había algo que le rogaba volver a ver a la rubia una vez más.

Su obsesión, no debía ser más que eso.

* * *

—¿Silver? ¿Está todo bien? —abrió los ojos al escuchar su voz, parpadeando repetidas veces hasta enfocar a la rubia sonriente que estaba frente a él. —¿Sucede algo?

De nueva cuenta se había quedado nada más viéndola, a pesar de haberse prometido el no hacerlo de nuevo.

—No es nada, simplemente pensaba en unas cosas—se excusó, viendo a otro lado para evitar el quedarse viéndola.

—¿Seguro? Weavile me ha dicho haz estado preocupado por algo— no solo sus amigos lo habían notado, por lo visto. —Se que no soy Blue, pero puedes confiar en mi si algo te molesta y quieres hablar.

El solo se encogió de hombros, dando una seria mirada al pokémon. Lo que menos quería es que ella notara su actitud obsesiva. En todo caso, no había caído tan bajo como para comenzar a acosarla o algo patético como ello.

—Podríamos ir a algún lado juntos—agregó tras su silencio, —¿Qué tal si salimos mañana? Podríamos salir a Ciudad Celeste y visitar el acuario.

—¿El acuario?

—Es lindo y calmado, podrías despejarte y disfrutar los pokémon. Ya sabes, para dejar de pensar en ese problema al menos un rato— explicó, jugando con las orejas de su Pikachu.

Silver le miró un buen rato, pensando en su ofrecimiento. Un lugar silencioso ayudaría, pero estar solo con ella y obsesionarse aun más era todo lo contrario a alejarse de ese inconveniente. Estuvo a punto de negarse cuando ella agregó:

—Además siempre he querido ir, pero Blue y los demás están demasiado ocupados y no quiero ir sola.

—¿Soy tu última opción? —preguntó, sorprendido y parcialmente divertido por la repentina expresión de su amiga.

—¡Cla-claro que no! Solo pensé serviría para ambos y…l-lo lamento Silver, no fue mi intención—se disculpó, aunque el pelirrojo negó.

—No hay problema… iremos entonces—aceptó al fin, disfrutando de la enorme sonrisa que ahora adornaba el rostro de aquella joven.

—Mañana, en la entrada a las tres de la tarde, ¿está bien? —él asintió, parpadeando al escuchar aquella suave risita que comenzaba a encantarle escuchar.

A pesar de su embelesamiento, fue obvia también la sonrisa traviesa de Blue a media batalla contra Green.

* * *

Aun no entendía porque iba, ni mucho menos porque estaba tan complacido de salir a un lugar tan lleno de gente. En poco el ya se encontraba en Celeste, encaminándose al punto de encuentro mientras se acomodaba los guantes y sentía el sol le quemaba la piel de los brazos.

El cómo Blue había logrado convencerle de usar su única chamarra de mangas cortas era todo un misterio, pero ella se veía muchísimo más emocionada que él por lo que ella llamaba "su primera cita".

Por supuesto, no era una cita o alguna tontería de ese tipo, sino simplemente…

—¡Silver, por aquí! —escuchó la voz de Yellow llamarle, olvidando por completo lo que fuese estuviera pensando.

La miró de pies a cabeza, aun con su mente en total desorden. Nunca se fijaba en las apariencias de la gente, ni aunque se lo pidieran, pero no podía encontrar una manera de explicar su aspecto y no quedar como un idiota. Simplemente llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color café y una blusa holgada amarilla, el cabello en una coleta como siempre… nada fuera de lo común y el la encontraba meramente perfecta.

—Te ves muy bien—lo elogió ella, más no espero a que respondiera ya que le había tomado del brazo y lo había jalado dentro.

Para pena de ella, Silver se adelantó a pagar, siguiéndola en silencio hasta que olvido ese acontecimiento y comenzó a parlotear graciosamente sobre cualquier pokémon que ella viera, ya fuesen Goldeen o Tentacool, inclusive de los Magikarp ella tenía varias cosas que hablar.

No sabía ni siquiera que decir, o simplemente no querría decir nada. Lo único quería era escucharle hablar, ya fuese de la cosa más mínima, que hablara con tanta alegría sobre todo eso le atraía.

—¡Mira, un Seadra! — señaló de repente al pokémon que se acercaba a ellos con curiosidad, jalándole de la tela de la chamarra para que le prestara atención,—¿Tú tienes una, verdad?

—Hasta que la intercambie con Gold y evolucionó—respondió para prestar su atención al animal marino. Le traía viejos recuerdos, bastantes buenos.

—Me gustaría conocer a tus otros pokémon, solo a Weavile me has dejado.

—Mientras no leas su mente para enterarte de mis cosas—comentó él, sonriendo un poco al ver como inflaba sus mejillas con un rubor adornándolas.

Algo tenía ella que le hacía sonreír con gran facilidad.

—Estoy preocupada por ti—se quejó, haciéndole una seña para que le siguiera y vieran al resto de los pokémon, —y no solo yo, también Weavile lo está y solo te quiere ayudar.

—No tienen por qué, solamente he estado distraído— respondió, deteniéndose a su lado cuando se quedo viendo encantada a unos cuantos pokémon de otra región, —se pasara, es solo una tontería.

—¿Pero para que te distraigas tanto? —cuestionó, cambiando su semblante a uno mucho más preocupado. —Hemos salido por unos cuantos meses y no te conozco tanto como los demás, pero sé que eso no es normal.

—Es por alguien—dijo sin pensar, sintiendo la sangre acumularse en su rostro al haber admitido eso.

—¿Te interesa alguien?

—De cierta manera—musitó, cuestionándose como era posible que con ella fuese tan honesto. Su obsesión tendría la culpa muy posiblemente.

—¿Puedo saber quién es?

—No

—Oh…

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, aunque no se arrepentía de su negativa. Quería decirle que era ella, quería hacerle saber todo lo que pensaba y hacerla sentir culpable de que no pudiera pensar correctamente y se sintiera tan confundida como él.

Pero, por otro lado, no era el momento; no aun al menos. Quería no ser el único confundido entre los dos pero tampoco quería asustarla y apartarla por culpa de su actitud al acelerar las cosas.

—Lo lamento, no quería entrometerme en…

—¿Quieres comer algo? —le ofreció antes de que acabara aquella frase. Los ojos ámbar de la mayor, una sonrisa y un ligero asentimiento fueron su respuesta.

* * *

—¿Y le tomaste de la mano? ¿La abrazaste? ¿La besaste? —Blue no había tardado nada en encontrarlo y arrastrarlo hasta su cuarto a pesar de las quejas de su padre.

Aunque ella había llegado por él a los pocos segundos de haber dejado a Yellow a la puerta de su casa, algo le decía que ellos dos no habían sido los únicos en aquella salida.

—Me tomó del brazo un par de veces nada más…—respondió, evitando las imágenes mentales que se trataban de hacer en su cabeza ante las otras dos preguntas.

—¿Entonces no hubo ningún abrazo? ¿Ni tomarse de la mano o…?—lanzó unos besos al aire, meciéndose de un lado a otro para molestia del pelirrojo que solo giró los ojos ante aquella pantomima. —Pensé tendrían una cita romántica…

—¿Por qué estás tan decepcionada? Te dije solo somos amigos.

—Por el momento quizá

—Soy solo su amigo y ella quería ir al acuario, solo le hice compañía

—Llámalo como quieras, Silv—dijo en lo que se encogía de hombros, agregando pasado un rato, —Pero tú estás prendado de ella, eso es bastante obvio.

No hubo una reacción instantánea, en realidad él solo se dedico a ver a su "hermana" en silencio mientras la información era procesada en su cerebro. Blue por su parte solo sonreía más y más amplio.

Nunca había pensado el encontrar a alguien atractivo, menos el enamorarse, pero hay estaba Blue, señalando un enamoramiento el cual él había dado el nombre de obsesión.

Tenían diferentes tipos de definiciones, por lo visto.

—¿De Yellow? —preguntó él, la castaña asintiendo un par de veces sin dejar de sonreírle, —¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque te la pasas todo el tiempo viéndola Silv ¡Nunca te había visto prestarle tanta atención a nadie! —agregó con efusividad, dando un par de brinquitos, —Antes no la notabas y ahora solo te la pasas con ella, platicando o solo haciéndole compañía.

—Ella me pide este ahí, solo acepto su petición—dijo a la defensiva, mirando fijo a la chica.

—Vamos hermanito, hasta cuando estamos juntos te he visto mirándola a lo lejos… y tu rostro se ilumina tan lindo cuando Yellow sonríe que no me atrevo a sacarte de ese letargo—comentó de manera soñadora, cerrando los ojos un largo rato, quizá recordando las expresiones del menor en esa situación.

Silver, por su parte, no podía hacer más que sonrojarse al enterarse que ella sabía aun más de lo que le pasaba. A saber lo que sus pokémon sabrían.

—Pensé solo era una obsesión—admitió, mirando sus guantes, —solo pienso en ella pero… nada coherente en realidad, solamente quiero verla y hablarle.

—_¡Duh!_ ¡Eso suele pasar cuando te gusta alguien!

—Y solo quiero verla más y más, aunque sea por poco tiempo, si no la veo se siente… raro— dijo en lo que señalaba el pecho, frunciendo los labios.— Busca distraerme con entrenamiento o vagar para no pensar en ella pero siempre está en mi mente, ¡ni siquiera puedo ver ProTeam Omega sin pensar en ella!

—¿Ese programa para niños? —preguntó, recibiendo una mirada ofendida por parte del pelirrojo.

—Estoy obsesionado de ella.

—Estás enamorado de ella—le corrigió rápidamente.

El joven solo se llevo una mano a la frente, viajando esta hasta su nariz para sostenerse el tabique. "Enamorado" era una manera extraña de pensarse, y en si la palabra era forastera a su vocabulario, pero Blue nunca le había mentido y estaba seguro que mucho menos mentiría en un tema tan delicado como ese.

Sin embargo, el estar enamorado le quitaba un peso de encima; seguía siendo débil por una mujer, pero no llegaba a la patética situación de acosarla y convertirla en no más que un objeto.

—¿Qué hago? — preguntó para gusto de la mayor, la cual brincó nuevamente, acercándose a él.

—¡Chocolates, bayas, flores! No, no, no, ¡solo dale flores! ¡Yellow adora las flores!

—Eso no, ¿Cómo hago para que ella deje de gustarme?— Por la cara que Blue había puesto, bien hubiese parecido que el planeaba un asesinato.

—¿Cómo dejar de…? No Silver, eso no se puede—susurró, mirándole con preocupación, —No puedes solo matar un sentimiento tan lindo, además ella te hace feliz, ¿Por qué no quieres siquiera darte una oportunidad?

—Porque yo no soy Red—respondió firme, mirándola de soslayo para ver una esquina como si fuese a la mar interesante.

Silencio de nuevo. Quizá Blue no entendiera, pero el simplemente no quería verse asociado con aquel entrenador. No le tenía resentimientos, no le odiaba, no le molestaba su existencia, el Campeón era agradable sí, pero a él no le interesaba ni un poco.

Sin embargo, se debía ser sumamente ciego para no notar que Yellow sentía algo por él.

Ella dejo escapar un suave bufido, acercando de a poco sus manos a las del menor, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él para lograr hacerle le mirara de nuevo, dando una suave sonrisa.

—No es necesario seas Red—comenzó a hablar, aun con aquella expresión en su rostro, —a los 15 aun estaba enamorada pero ella ya tiene 21… créeme que esa ilusión ha cesado—agregó, encogiéndose de hombros, —se merece una oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien y se nota le agradas, ¿así que porque no?

—No quiero me relacione con él.

—No lo hará.

—¿Y si ella me rechaza?

—Se que serás lo suficientemente maduro para aceptar su decisión y seguir siendo amigos—respondió, aunque el pelirrojo noto cierta severidad en su voz, —No vayas a actuar como esos idiotas que se creen que solo porque tratas bien a una mujer significa que les pertenecemos y les debemos sexo.

—¿Cuándo yo he dicho eso? —se quejó, su rostro tomando un tono rojizo ante la ultima frase.

—Solo si no salen las cosas, se maduro y no llores como idiota porque "¡bubuuu me dejaron en la _friendzone!_"

—¿…hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, Blue? —preguntó confundido, recibiendo una risa nerviosa de la chica a la vez que negaba.

—No, solo quería quedara claro—susurró, soltando sus manos para apartarse el cabello del rostro. —Todo saldrá bien Silver, además ya han salido juntos ¡Y mira que bien te fue en su primera cita! Un poco virgen para mí gusto, pero por cómo es ella, es normal vaya todo tan lento.

Asintió despacio, dejándola seguir planeando futuras citas que seguramente él no tendría con la rubia y parlotear sobre lo lindos que se verían ya cuando fuesen pareja.

"_Se ha olvidado obsesión y se ha aprendido enamoramiento_".

* * *

Blue se había encargado oficialmente de llevarlo a él cada vez que supiera Yellow iría, convirtiéndose sus reuniones poco a poco en juntas de Kanto y Johto cuando sus dos amigos también se unieron a ello.

No le molestaba en realidad, a fin de cuentas eran sus amigos, pero una gran sorpresa se había llevado al notar que miraba con tal odio a Gold por haber hecho reír y sonrojarse con tal facilidad a Yellow en varias ocasiones. La ultima vez prefirió la retirada, aunque a Gold no le fue ajeno esto y fue tras él, lográndole sacar la verdad y el porqué de su reacción.

Le prometió no decírselo a nadie, obviamente el día siguiente Crystal le llamó apurada para confirmar lo que el de ojos dorados le había contado.

Su venganza no había sido física, sino que a cambio de haber abierto la boca con Crys, su amigo se había vuelto en él único que le escuchaba hablar de Yellow con la misma emoción con la que en veces hablaba de su dichoso ProTeam Omega.

Era liberador dialogar y decir todo lo que había tenido en mente, cosas como "no entiendo porque sus ojos me gustan" para después amenazarlo de muerte si esa vez se atrevía a decirle a alguien más que a su amiga. Gold estaba alegre de su nuevo rol, más que nada porque tenía material para molestarlo y llamarle tonto enamorado.

Por otro lado, gracias a haber hablado tanto era que el de Pueblo Primavera había decidido también apartarse un poco y limitar sus flirteos a Blue y Crystal.

—¡Entonces iremos a Johto a la playa! —dijo Blue con voz alegre, sentados los siete a la entrada del Gimnasio de Green, el cual se había vuelto su punto de encuentro para sus reuniones. —Aprovechando los días libres de Green y que si no lo pasan a él, no llegan a Red~

—¿Ya han avisado a Sapphire y los demás? —preguntó esa vez Red, Blue asintiendo en poco, —¿Y convencido a su familia? Lo decimos más por ustedes que por nosotros.

—Mi madre no ve problema siempre y cuando me porte bien, Crystal ira encantada si eso implica que pueda atrapar algo para el trabajo— se burló, recibiendo un codazo de la mencionada por respuesta, —¿Y tú, Yellow?¿Convencemos a tu tiito de dejarle que vengas con nosotros?

—A-ah, no es necesario— se apuró a decir, negando repetidas veces—He hablado con él y me ha permitido ir mientras sea con ustedes—dijo sonriente, teniendo un festejo de Gold y Blue por respuesta, aunque en poco se volteó hacia Silver que estaba sentado a su lado,—¿Tu iras también, verdad?

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al notar que su atención era solo para él, aterrado de notar unos ligeros temblores por su cuerpo al ver los orbes ambarinos que él tanto adoraba.

La realidad es que él no pensaba ir, no como que Johto fuese tan soleado y tropical como lo era Hoenn, pero el sol era el peor enemigo de su piel tan blanca, además que eso obstaculizaría sus entrenamientos con Lance y Pryce… de por si cierta rubia ya se había encargado de retardarlo.

Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró aun más al notar que no solo tenía la atención de su querida sino también la del resto de sus amigos, carraspeando un poco para recuperar el habla y a la vez tratar de impedir que ella notara sus temblorosas manos.

—Tengo unas cosas que resolver, además Pryce no está muy contento con mis últimos entrenamientos— se justificó, pero no mentía de igual manera.

—¡Oh vamos…! Que el abuelo se tome unos días de retiro, Lance de seguro te va a dejar—Gold se quejó casi al instante, picándole las costillas. Él estuvo a punto de reprocharle, pero la fina voz de la mayor le detuvo.

—No quería molestarte—musitó, apenada por haber empezado todo aquello, —tan solo me gustaría estuviéramos todos juntos y también Sapphire, Ruby, Wally y Emerald, no sería lo mismo sin ti— el tragó saliva, mirando de reojo al resto que seguían atentos a lo que ellos hacían.

Claro… a excepción de Green, que parecía sumamente aburrido.

—Si lo pides así…— musitó, prefiriendo tener su vista hacía ella.

—¿Entonces si iras con nosotros? —preguntó emocionada. Él asintió, encogiéndose de hombros para después tener encima a Gold, emocionado de haberlo convencido a pesar de que todo fuese crédito de Yellow.

Tras ese acuerdo, él estuvo escuchando como Yellow estaba tan alegre de poder verlos de nuevo y lo mucho que a Ommy le gustaría el visitar el mar nuevamente. Él, por su parte, musitó que Kingdra también gozaría de volver a mar abierto para recordar cierta plática con la mayor, tomando la pokeball de esta y pasándola a su acompañante la cual sonrió ampliamente, leyendo un poco la mente del pokémon.

Para su suerte, ella controlaba más sus poderes y no se agotaba tanto, pero Silver se acercó más a la sanadora por si acaso necesitaba atraparla.

—¿Y qué te dice? —preguntó el pelirrojo tras un momento de silencio, mirando a Kingdra por la parte traslucida de la pokeball.

—Dice que está encantada de que le tomes en cuenta y que deberías llevarla más seguido a la playa—respondió entre suaves risitas, teniendo a la esfera en ambas manos.

—Pero si la he llevado—susurró, apegándose un poco más a Yellow, sintiendo un ligero choque eléctrico al sentir la calidez de la piel de la joven.

Eso, o Chuchu en su regazo había dejado escapar una descarga en lo que se acurrucaba en Pika.

—Bueno, Kingdra dice que le gusta más el agua salada que el agua dulce—comentó aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer no muy preocupada por la cercanía entre ambos. —"En el Lago de la Furia solo Gyarados y Feraligatr están contentos, yo necesito agua de mar" dice ella.

—No quiero ir yo solo, mucho menos por un capricho— se quejó, frunciendo un poco los labios.

—Podría ir contigo si así quieres, Silver—respondió rápidamente, volteando hacía él, —tu me acompañaste al acuario, yo puedo ir contigo a la playa.

Le miró con sorpresa al escuchar aquella respuesta, tomando unos mechones de cabello se le había escapado y acomodándolos tras su espalda. Una risilla autosuficiente no muy lejos de ellos le recordó que Blue ya había hablado con él sobre coqueteos e insistía en unos más atrevidos.

Era obvio él no le obedecería en ello, más que nada al no saber cómo hacerlo.

—Fui contigo porque quise, no para cobrarte el favor—respondió, su corazón comenzando a palpitar al ver que ella le ayudaba a acomodar su coleta, rozando su mano con la de él.

Nadie le había advertido sobre la abrasadora emoción y el nudo en la garganta que aquello le provocaría.

—Iré contigo porque quiero, no para pagarte el favor entonces—replicó, separándose un poco para sonreírle y volver su atención al pokémon.

No paso por alto la mano de la mayor a su lado cuando esta volvió a su costado, tragando todas sus dudas para ir acercándola poco a poco y rozar con sus dedos los de ella en busca de sentir nuevamente esa combinación de impresiones.

A pesar del cuero de sus guantes, pudo sentir el calor de la piel de la joven, decidiéndose por al fin tomar su mano a pocos minutos.

Ninguna queja, ninguna replica, tampoco alejó su mano y, por el contrario, fue acercándose a él hasta quedar recargada a su lado, murmurando un par de cosas al Kingdra las cuales no prestó mucha atención dados los nervios.

Cerró los ojos un rato, disfrutando de la presencia de Yellow a su lado para abrirlos de nueva cuenta y notar la mirada satisfecha de Gold, teniendo el tacto suficiente para no decir nada pero viéndose orgulloso por lo que su amigo había logrado.

De a poco fue asomándose a ella, tratando de ver su rostro y saber que pasaba por su mente. Quizá estaba enojada, quizá solo había aceptado por pena, mil y un cosas se le venían a la mente y solo alimentaban sus nervios, pero logro ver un sonrojo reflejarse en la superficie de la pokeball, proveniente de las mejillas de ella.

Ella estaba tan nerviosa como él, y eso fue suficiente para saber que, de nuevo, Blue había tenido total razón.

Él estaba completa y tontamente enamorado de ella.

* * *

Para frustración de los demás, aunque más concretamente Blue y Crystal, las cosas entre ambos se daban con demasiada lentitud.

De hecho su relación seguía con la misma tranquilidad que antes, pero la diferencia era uno que otro halago que se escapaba y pequeños roces en el cabello del otro.

Viéndolo exteriormente, Silver encontraba incluso gracioso el tener que ser él quien tomara la iniciativa dada la timidez de su superior. Claro que en la práctica era la cosa más aterradora de todas.

—Debería ser suficiente con la otra sombrilla, ¿podrías traerla Silv? —Blue le pidió, acomodando las cosas mientras los demás ya habían entrado al agua por jugar con los de Hoenn.

No entendía porque ellos se emocionaban tanto si igual estaban rodeados de agua.

—Está en el carro, ¿cierto? —preguntó, viendo a la castaña asentir repetidas veces. Bufó y asintió con molestia, siendo esta reemplazada en un segundo cuando una familiar mano se coló dentro de la suya, mandando su pulso a volar.

—Te acompaño—escuchó aquella dulce voz hablar, sintiendo que Yellow estrechaba más su mano.

Asintió de manera autómata, ardiéndole más el rostro al escuchar un silbido, probablemente Gold o Sapphire que habían notado su situación. La rubia parecía encontrarle gracioso, ya que un par de risas se le habían escapado al escuchar aquello.

—Cuando vuelva lo voy a matar con la sombrilla…—susurró el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo ha sido Sapphire

—La voy a matar entonces—se corrigió, Yellow volviendo a reír al escucharlo. No encontraba precisamente lo gracioso de su comentario, pero la había hecho reír que era lo importante.

—Sera difícil lo hagas— musitó, apegándose a él mientras seguía caminando a su lado. Silver volteo a verla, no entendiendo porque estaba tan seguro de ello.

—¿No me crees capaz de poder cazar a Sapphire? Es ágil pero puedo con ella.

—Nunca dude de eso… p-pero yo… no pienso soltar tu mano ahora… ni nunca—musitó en un leve tartamudeo, mirando a la arena en pos de esconder el sonrojo que aquella frase le había provocado, pero manteniendo firmemente agarrada la mano del pelirrojo.

—Entonces…tu…—trató de hablar, pero era como si el corazón le estuviese palpitando con fuerza en su garganta.

La sanadora alzó el rostro para besarle los labios por un breve momento. Un simple beso, corto y casto para después seguir su camino, pero eso le era suficiente para sonreír sin importar lo agitado que tenía el corazón y lo mucho le temblaban las manos.

—La sombrilla—le recordó, dando un par de jaloncitos a su mano para que siguiera. Era obvio para Silver el notar la pena que aquella reacción suya le había dado, y él la adoraba más que nunca.

—No se me olvida—respondió, acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de la mano de la mayor, aunque algo torpe pero por lo que ella le había dicho, tenía bastante tiempo para mejorar eso.

—Y así podemos llevar a Ommy y Kingdra a dar un paseo en cuanto volvamos…—musitó, sonriéndole en cuanto el asintió.

Le encantaba sentirla, le encantaba verla, le encantaba escucharla por más apenada que se percibiera. Pero sobre todo le encantaba verla sonreír, porque de todo lo demás, su sonrisa era lo que mayor alegría le podía dar.

* * *

**Me imagino uno que otro habrá notado el nombre viene de una canción de Vanessa Carlton (la adoro y casi siempre escribo mis fics escuchándola).**

**Trate de escribirlo sin tener a Red de por medio todo el tiempo pero he fallado terriblemente cuando lo metí en la platica que tuvo con Blue. En fin, se agradecen favoritos y reviews, más si me señalan hacia donde ir para dejar de hacer tanto OoC.**


End file.
